1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to packaging for large and sometimes heavy products such as washers, dryers and refrigerators. More particularly, this patent relates to a multiple-piece corner post that can be made from more than one type of paper and can be varied as to paper direction, and where the pieces can be nested to take up less space during shipping to the assembly site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corner posts consisting essentially of shaped paper tubes are used to support and cushion the corners of large, heavy appliances (such as washers, dryers, refrigerators, dishwashers and stoves) during storage and transport. Conventional corner posts are made of a single sheet of paper wound into a convolute (coiled) tube. Adhesive is often used to bond the paper layers. Before the adhesive dries, the tube is shaped into the desired shape, typically one with a modified "L" shaped cross section to fit snugly about the corner of an appliance or other product.
Among the disadvantages of conventional corner posts are: (1) only one type of paper can be used for each tube, since the tube is formed from a single sheet of paper rolled into a tube shape, (2) only one paper direction can be achieved using conventional winding methods, and (3) the finished hollow tubes take up considerable space during shipment to the site where they are to be used.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages by providing an improved corner post comprising multiple pieces joined to form a tube. The improved multi-piece corner post can be made from more than one type of paper and can be varied as to paper direction. During shipment to the assembly site, individual pieces can be nested together to take up less space. Before use, the pieces are joined together at the ends to form a unitary structure.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a corner post made from two or more separate laminated paper structural shapes joined together.
A further object is to provide a corner post made from multiple laminated members such that like members can be nested together during shipment prior to assembly.
A still further object is to provide a multi-piece corner post in which the adhesive used between the paper layers of one piece can differ from the adhesive used between the paper layers of the other piece or pieces.
Yet another object is to provide a multi-piece corner post in which the type of paper and paper orientation can be varied between the separate pieces to optimize both structural and economic efficiencies.
Still another object is to provide a multi-piece corner post capable of being shaped into complex shapes not possible with conventional single piece corner posts.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.